


Snotlout, The Man

by Kickberry



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Astrid doesn't find satisfaction from her husband, Hiccup. Snotlout uses this chance to show he's the better choice, the better male.





	Snotlout, The Man

**Author's Note:**

> This story combines elements from the book and the film. In case anyone is confused, feel free to google both the book and film version. This will also take place in our modern time, so expect to see characters in some familiar settings.

A/N: This story combines elements from the book and the film. In case anyone is confused, feel free to google both the book and film version. This will also take place in our modern time, so expect to see characters in some familiar settings.

*****

Snotlout never imagined that his cousin, Hiccup Haddock, would become anyone important. This changed when his former lesser grew up to become a brilliant man, a robotics engineer who ran the Berk Tech department as its head for the Viking Corporation.

While it was common for many to envy Hiccup, Snotlout felt the worst of it when his rival marry his former crush, Astrid. It hurt the most when he took up the offer to become the best man; it gave him front row seats to see the ceremony. By the end of that day, he got drunk in his room and hired a hooker to cure his depression.

Every day since, Snotlout wanted to fulfill two wishes before he became worm food. First, he wanted to prove he was better than Hiccup in a significant area. Second, the man wanted Astrid to express desire for his being, or at least acknowledge him as a man. He figured the only way for him to accomplish both was to make a move on said woman.

Snotlout decided to wait, live life and see if he would ever get a chance - make baby steps towards his ultimate goal. Over time as he went about doing his work in construction, he saw cracks form in his cousin’s marriage. The problem: work got in the way. Even when Hiccup did his part, his love for machinery and sense of duty tend to put Astrid in the backburner of his life.

One day, Snotlout got a call from his cousin. Hiccup informed him that later tonight,  he and Astrid planned to celebrate their anniversary together. However, his boss called - aka Stoick, the dad - and forced his own son to work late in the office in order to handle an emergency. Since his schedule took a turn for the worst, Hiccup asked Snotlout to go check on Astrid and make sure she had some company until he was able to get home.

Excited, Snotlout got off of work early - his boss, Gobber, was a cool dude. He hurried back to his apartment to change into a white shirt, hazel jacket, and dark jeans - casual attire of a visiting relative. He drove his truck across the high-end part of the city, stopped at a store for some drinks and food. From there, many scenarios - some dirty - filled his mind until he made it to a huge white building. This apartment complex stored the Haddock residence in the higher floors. The visitor decided to take the stairs, build some sweat and heat he hoped would affect Astrid when he tried to woo her with his drinks and food in hand.

Soon, he stood in front of a white door. When he rang the bell, the cover opened before a familiar voice exclaimed, “Thank Odin, you brought some Brew!”

Snotlout blinked as the cardboard case in his hand got snatched away by another. He watched his friend, Astrid, slide a beer bottle out of its slot. Even now, he still found this woman gorgeous with her long, golden strands flowing down her head like a waterfall. Her stunning, azure eyes and peach skin were also great features. It was her clothes he found sexy (more erotic), a black dress covered with white frills around the edges of the top and skirt. The shoulder straps were attached to her well-defined arms, leaving her solid shoulders and neckline bare. Long, black stocking stopped short before her firm thighs. It was already hard not to stare at her bosom, a pair of lovely breasts outlined by the fabric that stopped short before the area that showed her cleavage.

The visiting man realized Astrid had dressed up as a French maid. He encountered one back when he and a pal, Tuffnut, took a fun trip to France (unsuccessfully with the local women, but they did all kinds of drunk shenanigans). This memory filled with beautiful women aroused him, tempted him to take his married friend now like he did with past prostitutes.

“What, waiting to get an erection?” Astrid’s crass comment snapped Snotlout out of his heated affliction. In a slumped stance, the female host jerked a thumb backwards. “Come in, I can’t bitch where the neighbors could hear us. Everyone’s a gossip gal here, even the men.”

The blonde housewife walked away with the beer box in hand. Her huge ass swayed with the folds of her skirt. The sight of her huge badonkadonk reignited Snotlout’s interest as he walked inside. So focused on her rump, he didn’t care about the living room’s lavish furnishings - couch and glass table - since he’s been here before.

“Sorry if I sound like an asshole. That’s what happens when your husband thinks it’s a good idea to send his cousin rather than himself on the night of our anniversary.”

Snotlout suppressed dirty thoughts as he placed the bucket of fried food on top of a stone counter. On the other side stood Astrid, who occupied the inside of the open kitchen. Focused on his own mission, the man cleared his throat.

“He says he’s sorry. You know how his dad is when it comes to work.”

“Stoick doesn’t pull that shit unless he knew about this beforehand.” Astrid leaned over the sink to get a hand on top of the food bucket. The nearby wine bottle - a container missing a cork - gave enough evidence about her state of mind.

“Let’s cut the shit and just admit my husband **forgot** about our anniversary until the last minute. And you’re the only friend who isn’t out of town right now. Godddamnit, he’s treating tonight like all the other past screw-ups.”

Snotlout watched Astrid chuck off the bucket lid. She reached inside to grab a thick sheep thigh, a lump of fried meat covered in crispy brown skin. The housewife chomped on it like a hungry lion, a display the visitor saw as sexy and awe-inspiring.

After his friend took several chomps of her meal, Snotlout reached for the bucket to claim his own piece. “He’s sent all of his friends over to see you when he couldn’t make it?”

“No, he would come up with some dumbass plan and try to make up for the miss later.” Astrid tore off a huge chunk of meat with her teeth and swallowed it in one gulp. “But he doesn’t get why it pisses me off. And when I try to talk about it, he tells me not to get angry because it’s not a _big_ deal. Well, he can’t say that now after I spent a fortune on this costume and the food I just packed into the fridge.”

Astrid did a twirl. The sight of her flowing clothes and jiggling breasts surprised Snotlout. He tried not to choke on the meat inside his throat. When he managed to force down the stuck morsel, the visitor stated, “Yeah, I get it. It’s not a good thing for a man to ignore all the work his wife puts into this kind of setup.”

“See? Even you get it and you’re not dating someone.” The housewife placed a bottle on the counter for her guest. She grabbed another and slammed its head against the counter edge. When the cap popped off, Astrid chugged down the content. With a pop, she pulled the drink from her mouth with a loud sigh. “That thing with Heather might not have worked out, but it was probably for the best. She would have sucked you dry like the vampire whore she was.”

Snotlout laughed with a nervous tone. He actually used his old date as an attempt to make Astrid jealous. He ended it when the plan appeared to have no effect at all, more backfired as a horrendous breakup.

The haunting memory urged Snotlout to pop off his own cap and drink with gusto. He also took a bite out of his sheep meat. By then, Astrid cheered, “Yeah. Eat and drink like the old days; let’s just have a good time.”

Hours passed as the two just hung out - laughed and talked about the old days. Light from the windows vanished as evening settled in. Snotlout managed to keep his host entertained. He enjoyed this as his plan worked: make a good impression, then leave before Hiccup came. He hoped his current presence already filled the void that her husband couldn’t emotionally fill on their special day.

When nighttime settled in, Snotlout knew the time to make his exit had arrived. The cue came at the worst time because he sat on the couch with Astrid’s head lain against his shoulder. It also didn’t help that he felt hazy from the drinking; they emptied every available alcohol in the kitchen. And the maid costume still touched upon his sexual fantasies, enhanced by this physical contact (his balls have never been so blue).

Then Astrid burped. His own stomach rumbled before a similar noise exploded from his mouth. The adults looked at each other before they laughed. Snotlout snickered, “Nice one. You could have won if we had a burping contest.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment from the champ.” The housewife raised an eyebrow when she saw confusion in his eyes. “You don’t remember? You used to win all of them back when we hung out. Ruffnut and Hiccup couldn’t get that big of a belch from their gut.”

Astrid rolled the beer bottle in her hand across the floor. It clinked against a messy row of glass containers - the rest of the delivered drinks. “That takes me back. You’d always win the physical contests. Hiccup was only good with the nerd stuff. No offense to Ruffnut, but me being the pretty one definitely made us a unique group back in college.”

Snotlout frowned as bitter memories resurfaced. “You still remember college?”

“Yeah, how could I forget the day Hiccup proposed in the last few months before graduation?” Astrid’s smile lasted seconds before it soured into a frown. “That time was good. We were all moving on with our lives into what we thought were better ones. But with the way my _husband_ acts nowadays, it makes me think what would have happened if things were different back then.”

Surprised by this comment, Snotlout tried not to look excited. Instead, he feigned sympathy. “Are you kidding? Why would you want to have second guesses about the happiest time of your life?”

“Because I’m not happy with this. If I knew he was going to become who he is today, I would have at least waited. This marriage came with expectations and he hasn’t been fulfilling them lately.” Astrid rubbed her eyes before she sighed, “I feel like an asshole just talking about this, but to hell with it. Hiccup and I didn’t have sex for five months. Doesn’t that sound funny?”

The guest felt a lump in his throat. Words of comfort or laughter, he didn’t know what it was. Nevertheless, Snotlout forced it down to avoid negative reactions from the woman.

“Well, it’s not.” Astrid slid a hand down her face. “To whichever god hears me, I confess that my man hasn’t even touched me. It makes me wonder if he doesn’t plan on wanting a kid. Fuck, he better not be seeing anybody. Maybe my pussy isn’t good for him anymore.”

The housewife smiled at her guest. “But at least he’s still smart. I’m sure he sent you because he can’t think of a better person to trust than you.”

Snotlout was fifty-fifty on the loyalty part. “Trust? What’s there not to trust about our other friends?”

“Well, I’m kind of in a vulnerable state.” Astrid slid a hand across the bare skin of her lustful body. “Not to toot my own horn, but these tight clothes make me look like a hot piece of ass. Plus, I’m drunk and lonely. They may be friends, but their past records tells me they would want to ravish me. Some of them are real horn dogs like that.”

Snotlout chuckled. He also conjured up any images, nasty and boring, that would calm the heat in his head and crotch Then, curiosity made him consider another approach. He allowed himself several seconds to think on the consequences, waited until he finally asked, “And you also don’t find me attractive, right?

“Well, you are a hunk.” Astrid stretched her arms up, revealed her bare armpits. Snotlout only smelled roses; the woman was clean from top to bottom. “You were kind of like our click’s iron man. See those bulges you have? Haven’t lost any of that build since your football days.”

The man raised his arms and flexed. He also sucked in some air to inflate his chest - pump up his pecs and stomach. “You mean these? They’re not much.”

“Don’t say that, modesty isn’t your thing.” Astrid placed her hands on the arms, slid the palms up and down the biceps. Snotlout couldn’t look away from her face that had cheeks slightly red from the recent drinking. “These feel awesome. I bet you could just hold down any girl and have your way with them. Would have worked on me if you proposed instead of Hiccup.”

The guest took a moment to register the sudden comment. He realized an opportunity had presented itself in a surreal way. Snotlout’s mind screamed danger, yet his gut urged him to prep for a bold move. “Wouldn’t that make me one of the douchebags we talked about?”

“Probably, but it's better taken than being left alone.” Astrid pushed a hair strand away from her face. Her gentle swipe served as a trigger, one that started with Snotlout grabbing the back of her neck. After his second hand secured a handful of hair, he pulled her head to make her lips mash into his.

The housewife muffled, “Hmph, mph!” and pushed against the man’s shoulders. The blows barely budged Snotlout as he wrapped his tongue around hers. He also pushed forward to make Astrid’s back meet the couch. His lower body weighed between her legs to trap her. Her drunk condition allowed him to resume this makeout despite her limbs waving around.

Soon, Astrid’s flailing weakened. Snotlout used this time to pull away. He saw the woman gasp with eyes full of disdain. This didn’t bother him as he lowered his head to kiss down her neck.

“B-bastard, stop it.”

The man didn’t listen to the plea. He already grabbed the top, soft edge of her dress to drag it down until her breasts, E-cup mammaries, spilled out. With a firm grip on her arms, he placed his lips over a hard nipple to give it a suck. Astrid moaned as the tongue lapped all over the crimson areola.

“Gah, what the hell are you doing?” The woman cringed and squirmed under his hold. When Snotlout squeezed both breasts with his hands, she bit her finger. “Oh fuck, that tickles. Please let go, let go of me!”

The man switched to the second nipple, gave it sloppy kisses and licks. For the other breast, he pinched that mound and yanked it all around like a farmer milking a cow’s udder.

“Fuck, fuck, that feels good! Fuck!”

Astrid’s quivering was stronger than the one she had earlier. By experience, Snotlout knew his lover just experienced an orgasm. He released the titty in his mouth to look at the housewife.

“That was fast. Months without your husband’s touch must have been hard.”

“How could you say that?” Astrid huffed. She glared at her guest. “You’re his cousin. We’re in-laws. Forget marriage, we’re betraying our best friend. This is so wrong. It’s all your fault!”

Snotlout reached for the back of the dress to find a zipper. He pulled on it, loosened the top to make it slide off of his partner’s body.

“Do you really want to make this my fault?”

Astrid’s eyebrows furrowed. Scared himself, the man didn’t plan on stopping. To this end, he seethed, “This entire time, you’ve been teasing me with this damn dress. Could have changed into something decent anytime. But you kept it on _and_ got drunk with me. Admit it, you wanted me to do this.”

Astrid bit her lip. This and the lack of rebuttal convinced Snotlout to get off the couch. He dragged the dress with him, took it off of her entire body.

The man chucked the dress down to the floor. He stood up and saw Astrid in her naked glory. Since he already tasted her upper body, his eyes glazed the lower, shaved area. The thick creamy legs and slim waist pleased him. What drove him crazy was the snatch, a pair of lips drooling out liquid like a faucet.

“Of course, you’re free to deny it all you want after this.” Snotlout undid his clothes. Less than a minute, all articles dropped onto the floor. With pride, he stood before the housewife nude. Thick muscles bulged from his limbs. His gut was also big, but thick with abs protruding from his mid-section (could grate cheese on those edges). Hours of his time in the gym had given the man a figure that made him a beast compared to most men his age, especially Hiccup.

Snotlout felt proud when Astrid didn’t avert her gaze from his body as she sat up. He was glad she didn’t mind his carpet of brown body hair. The amount was no different from his pubes, a fuzz that surrounded his crotch. It was here where the housewife’s eyes focused on the most, his fat balls and huge cock.

“It gets bigger.” The man moved close to place his schlong near Astrid’s head. “If you’re curious, warm it up. I promise you won’t be disappointed.” He moved forward, slowly, to make his hips approach her face. He didn’t stop until the head tapped against her cheek. The lack of resistance encouraged him to do so again, smear pre-cum over her skin.

The housewife’s breathing became shallow and fast. Even Snotlout could tell she was enamored by his overall form and odor - a dank result of testosterone. It took several more bumps from his penis before she took hold of the half-erect meat with one hand.

“J-just promise me you’ll stop after you cum.”

Snotlout couldn’t reply before Astrid licked the penis head. She raised and licked it up and down, brushed the whole length with her tongue. She even placed it on her face as she worked on his balls, fondled and kissed them with passion.

“Whoa, someone’s loving this.”

“Shut up. I’m trying to make you cum so you could stop coming onto me like a pervert.” The woman licked up the underside, from the base up to the piss hole. She grabbed it and remarked, “So get ready to grab your shit and get out. I do not want to see you after this is over.”

The guest chuckled, “Then you better do better because this could take a while.” Experience with many partners allowed Snotlout to hold back his load. He took this time to enjoy the feverish blowjob given by his dream girl. He also did not miss her erect nipples, a sign she enjoyed this even more than he did.

“Fuck, just blow already!” Astrid opened her mouth. When the jaws reached their full width, she dipped down to take the penis into her hole. Halfway down, the woman choked. Hard sniffs through the nose did not help her adjust to the growing size.

“Well, it’s always nice to see that I’m just a tad bit bigger than your hubbie.”

As Snotlout snickered, the housewife retreated to make the dick pop out of her lips. When she grabbed and stroked it, her hand barely fit around the schlong. In its erect state, the man’s penis had become an effective weapon - nine inches long, six wide. This polearm pulsed as veins throbbed down the area.

“Great Freya, who can handle something like this?”

“Anyone can.” Snotlout sat down on the floor. “It’s hard at first, but most of the gals that rode this had a good time. I still didn’t cum, so would you like to give it a go?”

Astrid crossed her knees and hugged her chest - wrapped arms around her soft mammaries. Her guest hoped this averted gaze meant she actually considered taking this all the way.

“You know, this really is your fault for taking advantage of me.” The woman stood up and walked over until her bottom hovered above the man’s body. “But I also can’t stop blaming Hiccup for this. If he actually bothered to remember our Anniversary, maybe even fuck me every once in awhile, I would have done more on my part to prevent this from happening.”

Astrid spread her legs. Surprised, Snotlout detected the glint in her eyes. Her shaking convinced him more that her desires he unearthed with booze and sexual acts controlled her thoughts now.

“So when we both cum, then leave.” The blushing housewife kneeled down. She went lower to make his penis kiss the lips of her soaked vagina. “But try to be quiet. If these neighbors hear anything suspicious, Hiccup could hear about it.”

Snotlout nodded even as he wondered why she was so loud before. He planted his hands onto the floor to anchor his body. This helped when Astrid grabbed his shoulders and pushed to steady her body. She lowered her hips until the snatch started to glide over the penis tip.

When the housewife did not descend further, the man smiled. “Still too big?” He wrapped fingers around both sides of her waist. “Here, let me help.”

“No, stop it.” Astrid scrunched her face when one pull forced more of her snatch over his length. She gasped as the huge cock filled her hole. Snotlout groaned from the tightness; he almost believed the woman was a virgin.

“Fuck, is his pecker that small? Drew the short straw there when you married him, huh?”

“Well, he’s definitely richer than you,” Astrid hissed. “And thoughtful. Or he would be if he didn’t work on his Dragon projects so much.”

Snotlout stopped pulling to give his lover a quick smooch on the lips. As she blinked from surprise, he said, “But he’s not here now. I am. If you tied the knot with me, things would have been this simple every night, every day.”

A streak of sadness crossed Astrid’s face. Snotlout rejoiced at this sign of guilt. He also pulled on her hips to make the bottom of her pussy met the base of his dick. Before the end, his lover hugged his body and groaned out loud even after the dick had stopped its advance.

Snotlout waited until the inner vag walls shuddered around his cock. “Score one for me. Want to bet on how many times I can make you cum?”

“Shut up.” Astrid pushed her lover’s chest to rise, slide her tight snatch up the dick. “J-just let me focus.” Her voice strained as she stopped; her pussy tugged on the penis head. One gulp later, the housewife slammed down her hips to consume the entire cock back into her snatch.

Snotlout didn’t move as his lover repeated her motion. Up and down, she rode his dick like a cowgirl with hands still on top of his shoulders. Her flesh - ass cheeks and legs - popped against the man’s thighs. The flesh of their joined area clapped every time the vag swallowed the man meat down to its base. Snotlout enjoyed the warm sensation and sight of his partner’s titties wiggling about.

“Oh, oh, ah!” The housewife crossed arms under her breasts and bit her lip. Her meat pocket squeezed Snotlout’s dick again. The same cock quivered from its own buildup.

“What happened to lowering your voice?”

Snotlout didn’t expect Astrid to answer him with a kiss, cross her lips with his own pair. He didn’t object; the man returned it by coiling his tongue around hers. The woman also buried his dick into her hole with a tight grip. This final act made the inside dick rattle hard before his balls reached the peak of its hold.

Snotlout pushed Astrid off. As her back met the floor, her snatch never released his penis. He tightened his kegel muscles and yanked hips until the imprisoned man meat finally popped out of the hole. The man beat his cock with one hand to make it shoot white ropes of warm semen. The strands spurted all over the housewife’s body - from the stomach up to her neck. The first ejaculation had left a mess all over his lover like silly string that came with a raw smell.

“Oh shit,”Astrid breathed. Her chest heaved from hard breathing; she appeared satisfied and exhausted. “Good thing you know how to aim that. Now get out. I need to go take a shower.”

Snotlout grabbed his lover’s arms and lifted her. On his feet, he threw the top part of Astrid’s body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you to the shower. We’re going to take one together.”

The woman gasped before she beat against his back with her hands. The blows were weak from exhaustion and the obvious fact that she wasn’t entirely against the idea. “A-anymore and Hiccup might catch us.”

“You know if he isn’t home by now, he’s not coming back until hours later.” Snotlout patted Astrid’s rump with a wicked smile. “So try to have fun. I’ll show you what I would do if this was our anniversary night. On this special day, you deserve all the loving in the world.”

*****

The Haddock household’s bathroom was huge. A glass door separated this area from the shower, a room that almost rivaled the size of a spa room. Benches lined across the wall. Two shower heads hung from two walls opposite of the other.

One one spot, a naked Snotlout ran hands through his wet, brown hair. Moments ago, they ran hot water over their bodies for a cleanup.

“That feels good. Have you tried doing it in here?”

“Not since the day after our honeymoon.” Astrid sat in front of the man on a wide bench. She groaned as her lover hugged her, dug fingers into her huge breasts. Her voice reached a higher pitch after the man nibbled on her ear. “Now that we’re clean, what the hell do you plan on doing with me?”

“Something I know Hiccup hasn’t tried yet.” Snotlout nudged Astrid’s ass off of the seat. When she stood up, he gave her ass a hard slap. After she shrieked, he snickered, “Anal’s the next game. Water helps, but oil’s better if you have any.”

“Lucky for you, it’s over there in the basket.” The housewife pointed at a plastic container filled with bottles and jars of various containers. Snotlout scooted over to grab one familiar to him, a purple cylinder. He read its golden label and smiled. He popped off the cap and turned it over to spill a clear form of lube all over his palm.

When he turned back, the man didn’t expect to see that Astrid had bent over to grab her ankles, present her ample bottom his way. She informed, “I worked on it with dildos. Bet Hiccup never told you that; dumbass never bothered to think I would go that far for him.”

Excited, Snotlout came back to smear the jelly in the hole with his fingers. He pumped the digits in and out, dug deep to make sure the lube reached as far as it could go.

“Almost done.” The man squeezed more of the jelly over his dick. He placed the container to the side and stood up as his hand spread the lukewarm lube over the rest of his cock. He slapped the housewife’s bum cheeks one last time before he poked the penis head against the asshole.

“G-go slow.” Astrid shivered when the dick entered her hole. She groaned as the huge schlong filled her anal cavity, a space much tighter than her pussy. Tears spilled out of her eyes. Snotlout bent down to wipe them away from her cheeks before he grabbed her shoulders and pulled to make his hips go forward.

When fully inside the warm hole, the man waited. His lover whimpered as her legs and anus muscles shook from the rough adjustment. After enough time passed, Snotlout started to move his hips, pump his piece in and out of her asshole. The sphincter area dragged backwards, kept a tight suction on his dick until it plunged back inside.

“Ah, ah! Oh shit, oh shit!”

More curse words flooded out of Astrid’s mouth. Snotlout reached over for a lever to turn it, make water flood out of a showerhead. When he was sure the loud water masked their noise, he pushed his lover down. His thrusts increased to slam the cock deep into the anus, pound the woman’s body into the floor. Each insertion forced a cry out of the victim’s mouth, one mixed with pain and reluctant joy.

Much time passed, moments filled with the housewife’s naked body bouncing with her partner’s dick slams. She turned her head and yelled, “How much longer?!”

“Just a few more!” Snotlout grabbed her wrists and tugged them backwards, used them like chains to increase the speed of this anal penetration. As his balls slapped against her ass cheeks, Astrid writhed throughout her first experience of this anal doggystyle.

“Urgh, hurr! Ah, damnit!”

“Did you cum?” Snotlout laughed. He released his lover’s wrists to hug her stomach, bury his dick deep inside her anus. “Then I’ll follow suit. Get ready!”

Hot sperm exploded inside the asshole. Compared to the pussy, the man enjoyed this particular release because he left his mark inside a place Hiccup had yet to touch. The proud anal penetrator crawled up to grab Astrid’s face and turn it, see her face red again from another mind-blowing fuck.

“We’ve got one more place to do this in.” Snotlout stood up to turn the shower lever, turn off the water. “It’s where we’re going to put an end to our ‘anniversary.’ Better have a couple rubbers that’ll fit my size.”

*****

The Haddock bedroom was - in Snotlout’s term - decent. Next to the restroom, this wide room had a flat-screen TV attached to a wall. A table for accessories stood near the door. There were a lot more features that made this place fine, but the guest didn’t care about them as much as the king-sized bed.

On the white mattress, Snotlout laid down. With hands behind his head, he relaxed and watched Astrid bob her head all over his dick. She insisted on this, desired to make it wet. The guest figured after fucking three times, she just wanted to taste his sperm and her juices on his cock.

“Come on, go a bit further.”

Astrid replied, “Mrph, gck,” before she gagged on the cock. Her lips almost reached the base of his crotch. She had taken more of his dick than the first blowjob, an impressive feat. When she pulled her mouth off of his penis, she licked and kissed the man meat.

“That’s enough. I’m good for another round.” Snotlout jerked a thumb to the mattress edge. “Lay down there. I want to try it at a better angle. You’ll feel much better that way.”

The housewife nodded and sat down on the bed’s edge. She spread her legs and wrapped arms around thighs, opened her vagina. The flesh’s color was red from hours of hard loving.

Horned up by this pose, Snotlout jumped off. He reached for the box on a brown nightstand. When his hand searched its insides, he held back a smile.

“Damn, we’re all out of condoms.” The man tossed the box onto the floor and exchanged eye contact with the lust-filled Astrid. “So are we done? I came a lot anyways, figured it’s time you wanted me out of here, right?”

“Quit screwing me with words and get that _thing_ back inside me.” Astrid leered at her guest with the gaze of a tigress in heat. “The past condoms barely fit around the head. Your spunk probably spilled inside me. What’s done is done; just make me feel good for the rest of the night.”

Snotlout never expected to see Astrid as a turned adulteress. He reasoned Hiccup’s fuck-ups had finally made her snap. His role as her new lover made him become the housewife’s new alpha mate.

“Is there anything else you’d like to say before we start?” The man grabbed his partner’s legs. He slid the bottom of his cock over her ruined vagina. “Because even if this is wrong, I had a fun time.”

“Me too. I’m so glad we could do this.”

“Really?” Snotlout paused to look into Astrid’s sultry eyes. “Does this mean we can do this again?”

The housewife grabbed her guest’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. She gave a sloppy one filled with tonguing and moaning – acted like a whore. When they separated, she huffed, “Baby, this hole is yours now. If Hiccup won’t take it, he might as well take care of the brat you put in my oven.”

This imagery energized Snotlout’s body, instilled within him a new purpose: to impregnate Astrid. This began with him placing his arms under Astrid’s risen legs. He pushed them until the knees almost reached her shoulders, stretched her bottom up and high enough to meet his hips.

“That’s it, fuck me. Fill me up so much, Hiccup’s weak seed will never reach there.”

Snotlout complied with a growl. One thrust plunged his throbbing dick into the warm hole. It took only a second for his entire meat to go in, poke through a tight space.

“You hit it, that’s my womb.” Astrid squealed and shook her head. “Not even my husband could reach that far. Shit, gah, one cum from you would really make me pregnant.”

Snotlout lost his mind as the instinct to fuck took over. He nailed the pussy with heated pumps. The bed below squeaked and became wet from his mate’s fluids. Her contorted face and submissive cries proved she was truly ready for him to become her baby daddy.

When pressure built up in his balls, Snotlout rammed the bred hole one more time before he jammed his dick deep inside. The vaginal walls could barely keep their tight hold; he had ravaged the entire meat pocket into its worn state. This didn’t matter; the man kept still as a thick load of his baby batter spilled inside. Astrid let out a low groan. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the sensation of being inseminated.

The bodies twitched until the alpha male’s balls squeezed empty. Satisfied beyond belief, Snotlout rolled off of his woman. Astrid slumped against the bed; she had no energy left to move at all. Only their breaths prevented silence from settling in until a nearby phone rang.

The new baby daddy sat up and reached for the device on a nightstand. He mustered all of the strength into his voice, tested simple words to make sure he sounded normal before he pressed a button to open the line.

“Snotlout here.”

“Hey cuz. How’s Astrid?”

The naked man licked his lips to remember his lover’s taste. “She’s doing alright. Kind of tired from a workout she did while I took a nap. Shouldn’t keep her too long cuz she’s getting bored of waiting.”

“I know, I know.” Hiccup sounded exhausted from his side. “Can she talk? I feel like I need to tell her that I can’t come home tonight. My dad thinks our business is going to tank because of this rival company. You know, he has that desire to win against anything that looks like a challenge.”

“That’s something I always found in common with your pop.” Snotlout turned and rubbed Astrid’s breast with one hand. “But don’t worry about it. Just make sure to call in the morning and let her know your schedule. I’ll deliver the news for you if you want.”

“Thanks cuz. Dunno what I would do without you.” A distant beep rang from Hiccup’s end. “Oh shit, it’s blaring. Gotta go. Tell her I love her.”

“I will. Try not to make something explode like the old days.” Snotlout turned off the phone. He chucked it back on the nightstand without a care in the world. He turned to face his exhausted lover. “He says he won’t be back home and-.”

“He loves me. Blah, blah.” Astrid rolled her eyes and looked to the side with a sour face. The man could tell she still loved her husband enough to feel hurt by the news. After tonight, she may even come to regret this sex session. Even if he fulfilled his major goals, Snotlout wanted more from the woman he desired above all others.

Prepared to relay his intention, the man bent down to kiss his lover. During this tender union, he also fingered her sore pussy, around the clitoris. When he pulled up, Snotlout moved the rest of his body above his mate’s. “We have several more hours to burn to make sure you’ll get something out of this. Are you up for it?”

The housewife presented a coy smile and spread apart her legs. “You can do it even after I fall unconscious cause you’re right, gotta get something out of this before you leave.”

Astrid never got a wink of sleep. She screamed and howled throughout the time Snotlout made love to her. He never pulled out of her hole except for the occasional visits to the kitchen or restroom until daylight shined from the highest point of the sky. By the time he was dressed, the housewife was knocked out with cum drenched in all three holes of her body.

Snotlout decided not to clean up the mess. He left it to fate on whether or not Hiccup would see actual proof of what really happened last night. If Astrid managed to get up early enough to clean and bitch at him for not doing it himself, he would simply come back another day to breed her body he marked as his from this day forth.


End file.
